A packaged electrode, which is made by packaging an electrode between a pair of separators, is known (see Patent Literature 1).
According to the technology described in Patent Literature 1, when packaging an electrode, a positive electrode is arranged between separators, and, after the separators are fastened by a fastening member, outer peripheries of the separators are thermally welded to each other by a welding member.